


The First and The Last

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, idk - Freeform, probably others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago Jack Frost was first seen by a boy named Hiccup but as Hiccup got older and grew up the guardians knew they had to force the memories of Jack from Hiccup.  Years had passed and Jack had forced himself to move on.  He meet Jamie, who was his first believer being that Hiccup no longer ever believed.  Now Jamie is growing up and Jamie is making himself forget.  How will Jack react when the boy he loves walks right through him and into the arms of another?</p><p>A Frozen AU using How to Train your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and The Last

 

_"Jack, he has grown up, we have to take the memories.  Do not worry, we will leave the fun, we will leave you, but you will be a memory, an imaginary friend."_

_"So I won't be real."_

_"I'm sorry Jack, but its just how these things have to happen."_

_"Its... Its okay, I was hurting him."_

_"His metal leg."_

_"Yeah..."_

* * *

 

_“HICCUP!”_

_“Astrid! No!”_

_“Run Hiccup! Get away from here! You can’t save us! Take Toothless and leave, hurry! Please!”_

_“I can’t leave you!”_

_“You don’t have a choice, he can’t get his hands on a nightfury! Just leave! Please!”_

_“I can’t leave you, please, I can save you.”_

_“No you can’t Hiccup. Take him Toothless, take him and go.”_

_“Toothless! No! Stop! Take me back!”_

* * *

 

_‘I remember, once when I was little, a dark shadow. I can remember a boy with white hair known as Jack Frost that would nip at your nose, I remember the Tooth Fairy, I remember Santa, the Easter Bunny, Sandman. I remember it all.’_

_“Oh grow up Jamie! It was a dream.”_

_“You’re going to be King one day; you can’t go around pretending the games we played when we were kids are real!”_

_“What kind of example is that for your sister?!”_

_“None of it was real Jamie.”_

* * *

 

_“Jack, you did the right thing leaving ‘em, mate.”_

_“I was hurting them…?”_

_“Jack, honey, no, don’t think like that.”_

_“I don’t want any of them to forget me.”_

_“All children needing to grow up some day Jack.”_

_“But what about me?!”_

_“You get to protect the next anklebitters, you get them as believers.”_

_“No I don’t! You all get them! I don’t! I’m not a story that gets told, if I lose him that’s it! If I lose him that’s it for me!”_

_“…”_

_“Yes Sandy, that sounds like a good plan. Jack, stay with him if you want. Don’t reject your duties of course, but stay with him until he forgets you, if he doesn’t forget you we promise we won’t take his memory like last time.”_

* * *

 

**“Born of Icy Winter Fun**  
 **And frozen pond worth breaking,**  
 **This foolish boy so brave and kind,**  
 **Has a frozen heart with saving.**

**Shine through the ice, cold and clear,**  
 **Fight for love, protect from fear,**  
 **See his beauty, sharp and sheer,**  
 **Spilt the ice apart,**  
 **Restart his frozen heart.**

**Beautiful, Powerful, Dangerous, Cold,**  
 **Ice is the magic that he controls,**  
 **Invisible once, Frozen in time**  
 **Now he is the Guardian of Fun.**

**Born of cold and winter fun,**  
 **And frozen pond worth breaking,**  
 **A lonely boy that is now seen,**  
 **Has a frozen heart now breaking.**

**Shine through the window, frozen now,**  
 **Warn his heart, warn his soul,**  
 **Love’s beauty but there’s danger here,**  
 **He won’t listen at all,**  
 **Beware his broken Heart.”**


End file.
